Parts
Metalworks Sandbox Demo- Parts can be found scattered about the wasteland and welded together to form simple or complex machines. Parts 1,600 Parts spawn randomly around the map and come in various colors, shapes and materials. Clicking on a part will highlight it yellow and allow you move it without the need to hold. Pressing E ''will drop the part. '' Parts can be cut by holding left click using the grinder tool and the cut plane can be rotated 90 degrees by pressing R. Parts can be welded by clicking (or holding) left click with the welding tool. Welds can be broken by clicking (not holding) with the grinder tool. Parts do not have to be butted perfectly to be welded together, and sometimes, for some reason, perfectly butted parts refuse to be weld. Colors Parts can be found in 32 dull shades of black, grey, white, brown, yellow, blue, green, and red. list of colors with RGB Shapes Shapes limited to Blocks and Cylinders- blocks can be cut in two planes at 90 degrees. Cylinders can only be cut 90 degrees to their length. Materials Each color may be found in Metal, Corroded metal, Diamond plate, or Plastic. Metal is worth the most scraps, followed by Diamond plate, Plastic, and Corroded metal If parts are deleted by clearing or disposal, and the part count drops below the 1600 minimum, new parts will spawn randomly until the part count is restored. Unneeded parts can be cleared or dropped down a disposal pit, found near most build zones. Control Parts Control Parts are used to control Functional Parts Seat - 98 Scrap - Machine Control Center, very important if you want to get something moving. Functional Parts (Components) Functional Parts are parts that are powered by Control Parts Bearing - 100'' Scrap'' - Free flowing rotation. [[Hinge|'Hinge']] - 80 Scrap - Free flowing rotation. Lamp - 116 Scrap - Provides a Light Source once toggled "On". Has similar appearance to the work light in Lumber Tycoon 2. Servo - 172 Scrap - 180 Degree rotation, 10 RPM, 560,000 Torque. Has two functions. Clockwise and Counter-clockwise. Winch - 180 Scrap - When attached, Dongle can drag welded items. 2 studs Per Second, 80 max length. Has Two modes, Extend and Retract. Linear Actuator - 145 Scrap - Extension bar, 3 Stud stroke (Length), 1 Stud Per Second 200,000 Max Force Has Two Functions, Push and Pull. Quick Release - 106 Scrap - Releases all welds attached to 'ball' when activated. Electromagnet - 158 Scrap - Attracts Metal when activated. 240,000 Strength. Anchor - 140 Scrap - Provides stability. 80,000 Max Force. Big Gun - 210 Scrap - Fires Munition (unlimited) 4 Rounds per Second, 60 Power, 200 Range. Gear Motor - 134 Scrap - Low Speed High Torque. 20 RPM/ 450,000 Max Torque Has two functions. Clockwise and Counter-clockwise. Motor - 160 Scrap - Higher Speed Reduced Torque. 120 RPM 50,000 Max Torque. Has two functions. Clockwise and Counter-clockwise. Small Jet Engine - 164 Scrap - Provides Thrust. 8,000 Thrust. 0.4 Second Warm-Up, 0.8 Second Cool-Down. Large Jet Engine - 190 Scrap - Provides 3x Thrust. 24,000 Thrust, 2 Second Warm-Up, 6 Second Cool-Down. Build Zones Build Zones, or 'Plots' are 60x60 grey pads used for personal building and saving. You can allow other players to use parts on the plot by adding their name under "Friends". Be sure to clear a loaded creation from the plot to receive its value in scrap, for you will need that to load your build again. Category:Tutorial